Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and systems for cleansing users while sitting on a toilet.
Background of the Invention
Toilet users wash with soap in the shower. They also wash their hands with soap. Not surprisingly, testing shows that a bidet with a soap dispenser is much more effective in removing waste such as excrement and body fluids from the user. However, despite the considerable potential benefits, toilet bidets do not typically use soap to wash the user. The reasons are varied including where to put the soap reservoir, how to dispense the soap, appropriate soaps to use, soap dispensing and rinsing sequences and addressing issues specific to particular users or user groups, including gender-specific issues. The innovation addresses these varied problems with an intelligent soap-dispensing toilet bidet system.